Childhood
by NiatheWickedLover
Summary: A glimpse into the childhood of Elphaba from Wicked Turned Around. Elphaba grows up as the loved daughter of the Governor of Munchkinland. Green and confined to a wheelchair, she experiences the ups and downs of growing up. From Elphaba's birth to when she and Nessa go to Shiz. Very AU. Please read and review!
1. Tangled

**Hello, all! Yes, another story. I really should finish my other ones, but I'm suffering from a condition called Writer's Block. Don't worry, it's not contagious. At least, I don't think it is. New story time!**

* * *

"Soon, Melena. Soon we will be parents," Frex smiled at his wife.

Melena placed her hand over her stomach. "Yes, Frex. We will."

"Are you nervous?"

"A little. I'm worried about being a good mother. What if something happens?"

"Everything will be fine. Our little one will be born happy and perfect."

"You really think so?" Melena asked, looking up at her husband.

"I do," Frex said, pulling Melena into a passionate kiss.

* * *

"Push, Melena!" the midwife yelled over Melena screaming.

"Come on, Melena! You're almost there!" Frex said, gripping her hand.

With one final push, a small cry filled the room. Melena closed her eyes and slumped against the pillows.

"Oh my!" the midwife exclaimed as she cleaned off the baby.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Melena asked, opening her eyes.

"Sweet Oz!" Frex gasped.

"What?" Melena asked. "Is something wrong with the baby?"

The midwife cautiously picked up the baby, wrapped in blankets, and handed the bundle to Melena. "It's a girl."

Melena took the bundle from the midwife and looked down on her newborn daughter. She was the perfect shade of emerald green.

"She's green," Melena muttered, wondering how this could have happened.

"That's not all," the midwife muttered, uncovering the child more.

Melena gasped in surprise. The child's legs were tangled together.

"Oh no," Frex whispered.

Melena softly traced her daughter's legs. The baby let out a small whimper and Melena pulled her hand away.

"She's in pain. Do something!" Melena begged, handing the baby back to the midwife.

She immediately went to work, trying to untangle the baby's legs.

"What would you like to name her?" the midwife asked.

"Elphaba," Melena said.

"Elphaba," Frex repeated. "I like that name."

"So do I," Melena smiled.

"So do I!" the midwife interjected, handing Elphaba back to her mother. Her legs were still tangled, but not as much as they were before.

"Will she ever be able to walk?" Melena questioned.

"Probably not. I'm so sorry," the midwife said, placing a hand on Melena's shoulder.

"What are we going to do?" Frex asked, tears filling his eyes.

"I don't think there's anything we can do," Melena said, stroking Elphaba's cheek.

"We will find a way. I'm sure of it," Frex said, kissing his wife and leaving the room.

* * *

"Melena?" Frex asked, waking up in the middle of the night. It had been eight months since Elphaba was born, and their days had been filled with nothing but crying.

Frex climbed out of bed and walked into the nursery. There, walking around the room in a circle, was Melena, holding a crying Elphaba against her shoulder.

"She cries so much," Melena whispered, rubbing small circles on Elphaba's back.

"I know," Frex muttered sleepily, slowly walking over to his wife. He gently placed his hand on Elphaba's left leg, causing Elphaba's screaming to soar into the higher octaves, right in Melena's ear.

"I'm sorry," Frex said, immediately pulling his hand away.

"It's alright," Melena said, more to her daughter than to her husband.

"I hate to see her in so much pain," Frex said.

"I do too. But there's nothing that we can do. She'll never be able to walk. And she's green. I love her, Frex. I really do. But I'm so worried about the future. I know how cruel the world can be and –"

"Melena," Frex said, interrupting his wife. "I love Elphaba too. We will find a way to make this better for her. We really will. I promise."

"Thank you," Melena smiled.

She looked over at Elphaba, who was beginning to finally fall asleep. Melena slowly walked over to the rocking chair and sat down. Slowly rocking back and forth, she hummed a lullaby. Elphaba's eyes fluttered before closing. Melena breathed a sigh of relief as she placed Elphaba back in her crib.

"Sweet dreams, my precious Fabala," Melena whispered, kissing her daughter's forehead and walking back to her room with Frex.

* * *

**So, what did you all think? Please tell me? Long reviews make a happy authoress. And a happy authoress means longer, faster updates!**


	2. Try Walking

Elphaba slept peacefully through the night. When she awoke the next morning, she frowned at not seeing her mother. She made small whimpering sounds, which soon turned into loud sobs. Melena, hearing her daughter crying, ran into the nursery.

"Shh. It's alright, Fabala. I'm here," Melena cooed, taking Elphaba out of the crib, being very careful not to touch her anywhere near her legs.

Elphaba stopped crying as soon as she was in her mother's arms. A small smile appeared on her lips. It wasn't until Elphaba started smiling when Melena and Frex realized that Elphaba barely smiled. It broke their hearts to see Elphaba in any type of pain.

Melena lifted her hand, wondering if she should touch Elphaba's legs. Her daughter looked so happy, and Melena didn't want to spoil her happiness.

Frex came into the nursery, carrying the morning paper. Elphaba grinned at seeing her father and reached out to him.

"Good morning!" Frex greeted with a smile, taking Elphaba from Melena. "How are we this morning?"

Elphaba smiled as she put her thumb in her mouth. She never felt happier.

"Melena, read this," Frex said, using his free hand to give Melena the paper.

"What is it?"

"A special surgery that they do in the Emerald City that might be able to help Elphaba."

"What?" Melena asked, shocked.

"We should take Elphaba."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"She's too young. She's not even a year old."

"We shouldn't wait."

"Frex, she's too young."

Frex sighed as he looked at Elphaba. Her large, chocolate eyes shimmered with child-like innocence as she wondered what her parents were talking about.

"You're right. We'll wait," Frex gave in.

Melena smiled, having won the battle. But the war was just beginning.

* * *

Melena was sitting on the couch, reading. Three-year-old Elphaba was sitting on the floor at her feet, rocking her teddy bear in her arms like a baby.

"I'll be right back, Fabala," Melena said, getting up to use the restroom.

"Okay," Elphaba responded.

She watched as the servants ran in and out of the room. Elphaba placed her teddy bear on the floor next to her and pulled herself up using the couch. She slipped and fell on her rear end. She tried again, and again, and again, but she couldn't stand up.

Melena came back into the room and saw Elphaba struggling to stand.

"Oh, Elphaba," Melena whispered, her voice full of pity.

Elphaba fell to the floor again, hot, angry tears streaming down her cheek. She looked up at her mother, the look on her face melting Melena's heart.

"Mama…" Elphaba started before she was swept into her mother's arms.

"It's okay, Elphaba," Melena said, trying her best not to cry.

"Why can't I…?"

"Shh," Melena whispered, placing a kiss on Elphaba's forehead.

Elphaba let the subject drop as her mother placed her in a little wheelchair they bought for her. Melena left to talk to Frex in his study. A few seconds later, Elphaba decided to follow her mother.

Once outside her father's office, she pressed her little, green ear against the door to hear what her parents were saying.

"We should do it now," Frex said.

"No, she's still too young!" Melena argued.

_Too young to do what?_ Elphaba wondered.

"This might be able to help her!"

"I won't! She'll never be able to walk!"

Tears streamed down Elphaba's face. _Never be able to walk?_

"Melena," Frex whispered, collecting his wife into a hug. "We should at least try. Maybe it will work."

"And what if it doesn't? Elphaba will be in even more pain than before."

"Her legs are no longer hurting her…"

"I'm talking about her hurting emotionally. Frex, it's not going to work. I know it won't. Let's just skip the pain. Please?"

Frex sighed, but nodded his head. Melena smiled.

"Should we tell her?" Frex asked, placing a hand over Melena's flat stomach.

"About what?"

"Our little surprise."

Elphaba, knowing that she wasn't supposed to be listening, wheeled herself back to her room to wait for her parents. She quickly pulled out a picture book and pretended to read it.

"Fabala?" Melena said, opening the door.

Elphaba looked up and smiled at her mother and father. "Yes?"

Melena knelt down next to her daughter. "You're going to be a big sister."

A genuine smile appeared on Elphaba's face.

"Really?" she giggled.

"Really," Frex said, kneeling down next to Elphaba and hugging her.

* * *

"Her name is Nessarose," Frex said, holding the newborn baby for Elphaba to see.

"Can I hold her?" Elphaba asked.

"Of course, pet," her father answered, handing Elphaba the small bundle of blankets.

Elphaba examined her newborn sister. She had perfect eyes, a perfect nose, a perfect tone… and perfect legs.

"She's perfect," Elphaba muttered.

Frex, seeing that Elphaba was upset, kissed the top of her head. "So are you."

"I'm not," Elphaba whispered, looking down at her legs.

Frex took Nessarose from Elphaba and placed her back in the crib. He slowly turned around to look at his daughter. Her gaze was on the floor and her hands here folded neatly in her lap.

"You are beautiful," Frex said, taking one of Elphaba's hands.

Elphaba nodded as she looked over at the bed where her mother laid, dead.

"She's really gone, isn't she?"

"Yes, pet. I'm afraid so."

Elphaba nodded her head grimly and left the room.

* * *

Three years had past since that night. Elphaba sat on her bed, twirling her hair around her finger. The door slowly opened and a little head peaked inside.

"Nessa?" Elphaba asked, turning her head towards the door.

"Faba?" three-year-old Nessa asked, her small voice barely above a whisper.

"You can come in," Elphaba smiled.

Little Nessa ran into the room and jumped onto her sister's bed. Elphaba quickly collected her sister into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"Faba?" Nessa asked, looking up at her sister.

"Yes?"

"Why can't you walk?"

Elphaba look at Nessa for a while before turning away.

"I'm sorry," Nessa said, immediately realizing her mistake.

"No, it's alright. I was born this way," Elphaba said, forcing a small smile onto her face.

"Please don't tell Papa," Nessa begged.

A genuine smile appeared on Elphaba face. "I won't, Nessie."

"Pwomise?"

"I promise," Elphaba whispered, knowing of the fear Nessa had of their father.

* * *

It was snowing in Munchkinland. Ten-year-old Nessa was playing in the snow with her friends. Elphaba watched her from her room window, jealousy filling her heart. She knew that she shouldn't be jealous of her sister, but she couldn't help herself. The snow meant icy pathways, which meant that she couldn't go outside.

"Nessarose!" she heard her father call from downstairs.

Elphaba turned her attention back to the window. She watched as Nessa frowned, waved goodbye to her friends, and glumly walked back into the Governor's Mansion.

Elphaba heard the footsteps of her sister growing louder, but didn't pay them any attention.

"Fabala?" Nessa asked, opening the door.

Elphaba turned around and saw her sister standing in the doorway. She had taken off her boats, but was still wearing her extremely heavy wool sweater.

"Is everything alright?" Nessa questioned.

"Everything's fine," Elphaba responded, her gaze returning out the window.

"You didn't call for me?"

"No. Why?"

"Papa said that you were lonely and wanted some company," Nessa said, coming closer to her sister.

In all honesty, Elphaba was very lonely. She was very shy and didn't have many friends.

"We're you watching us play in the snow?" Nessa asked, putting her hand on the back of Elphaba's wheelchair.

Elphaba nodded grimly. "I'm sorry for ruining everything."

Nessa walked to Elphaba's desk and sat down. She tried her best to hide her feeling from her sister, but Elphaba saw right through her mask.

"What?" Elphaba asked. "You think I wanted to be born this way? You think that I want to be confined to this house and only have you to talk to?"

Nessa looked up at Elphaba, rage and surprise in her eyes. Why was Elphaba yelling at her?

"Don't think that I don't know, Nessa! I know that you hate coming up here!"

"So what if I do?" Nessa shouted before she could stop herself. "I shouldn't have to give up my life because of you!"

Elphaba sat there, shocked. Never in her life had Nessa yelled at her. "You should consider yourself lucky!" she said once she had recovered from the initial shock.

"Me?"

"You!"

"How?"

"You're pretty! People don't whisper about you. You have friends. You're popular. You're skin is a perfectly normal color. You can walk! You –"

"Father loves you!" Nessa spat. "He doesn't care about me! He never has any time for me because of you!"

"It's your fault our mother died!" Elphaba cried.

That was crossing the line. In reality, Elphaba knew that it wasn't Nessa's fault, but she was so angry, she couldn't stop herself.

Nessa just stood there, unable to come up with a counter-argument. She just stood there, tears quickly filling her eyes.

"Nessa," Elphaba whispered. "I'm –"

"I hate you!" Nessa shouted before bolting out of the room.

"Nessa, wait!" Elphaba called after her.

Frex ran in. "What happened?"

"Nothing Papa," Elphaba said, lowing her head.

"Nessarose! Come here this instant!" Frex bellowed.

"Papa, please!" Elphaba begged, not wanting to make the situation worse.

"NESSAROSE!" Frex roared when Nessa didn't appear.

Nessa timidly came out of her room at the sound of her father's voice.

"What happened?" Frex questioned.

"Elphaba –"

"Don't you dare blame your sister!" Frex interrupted.

"Papa," Elphaba said, trying to get her father to calm down. "It was my fault."

Frex, as usual, didn't listen to Elphaba insisting that Nessa was not to blame. He yelled so loud that cracks appeared on the walls.

"Papa, please stop!" Elphaba said, wheeling closer to her father and grabbing his arm.

"LEAVE MY SIGHT!" Frex bellowed at his youngest daughter.

Nessa ran out of the room, bursting into tears. Frex sighed, trying to calm down, and went back to his office. Elphaba was left alone in her room.

_Why me?_ Elphaba thought. _Why must I be a curse to my family? Why must my father hate my younger sister? _Elphaba wheeled back to the window. _Why can't my life be perfect, like the snow?_ She just sat there, clenching and unclenching her fists. "Why can't I be pretty and popular like Nessa?" she asked aloud.

"Fabala?" a small voice asked.

Elphaba turned around and saw Nessa standing in the doorway, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry," Nessa apologized. "I didn't mean to yell at you."

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry," Elphaba said.

Nessa looked up. "Can we start over?"

"Of course we can," Elphaba smiled as she wheeled closer to her sister and gave her a hug.


	3. First Day of School

**Hello everyone! I noticed that I skipped over Elphaba's life when she was from the ages of 7 to 12, so I'm going to do that now, and catch up with Elphaba at age 13 after this. Sorry for the confusification!**

* * *

Elphaba woke up early in the morning her first day of third grade. As she opened her eyes, she saw a small figure standing next to her. She reached over for her glasses and slid them onto her nose, bringing her world into focus.

"Good morning, Nessie," Elphaba greeted.

Nessa climbed into Elphaba's bed. "I don't wanna go t'kindergarten," she cried.

"Oh, Nessie," Elphaba said, pulling her younger sister closer to her. "Kindergarten is fun."

"No," Nessa protected. "I wanna stay with you!"

Elphaba knew how clingy her sister could be sometimes. Elphaba had been like a mother and an older sister to her.

"I'll be waiting for you as soon as the day is over," Elphaba promised. "Okay?"

"Okay," Nessa smiled.

Raven came into the room, carrying Elphaba's school uniform.

"Raven!" Nessa exclaimed, running to give their maid a hug.

"Good morning Miss Nessarose! Miss Elphaba," Raven smiled, picking up the smaller Thropp and spinning her around in the air. "Are you ready for today?"

"I am!" Elphaba announced proudly.

"I'm glad to hear that!" Raven smiled. She turned her attention back to the small girl in her arms. "Miss Nessarose, you father wishes to speak with you downstairs."

Nessa's smiled instantly faded.

"Would you like me to walk with you?" Raven asked, putting Nessa down.

Nessa nodded, hugging Raven's leg. Raven turned to Elphaba.

"I'll be right back," Raven said, leaving the room with Nessa still clinging to her leg.

Elphaba pushed herself into a sitting position and leaned back against the headboard of her bed. She hoped that this year would be better than the previous years.

Raven returned a few minutes later. Elphaba forced a smile onto her face. Raven went to help Elphaba out of bed and into her wheelchair, but Elphaba resisted.

"What's wrong, Miss Elphaba?" Raven asked, backing away a little.

"I'm scared. I couldn't let Nessa see that I'm scared, but I really am."

"Why?"

"What if the kids are mean to me… again?"

"Oh, Miss Elphaba," Raven smiled, sitting down on the bed. "Don't worry about that. Those other children are just mean because they don't want to get to know you."

"What should I do?"

"Let them see the real you. Let them see the kind, caring, compassionate, smart and loving girl you are."

Elphaba looked up at Raven. Ever since her mother died, Raven has been there for her and for Nessa.

"Thank you," Elphaba whispered, giving Raven a hug.

Raven returned the hug and lifted Elphaba from the bed. She helped her into her wheelchair and pushed her into the bathroom.

* * *

Elphaba was quickly dressed in the uniform for Munchkinland Elementary. She was wearing a long, navy blue jumper that covered her legs with a short-sleeved white blouse underneath. Her long, raven hair was down and flowed over her shoulders. She was wearing an emerald green headband to keep her hair out of her face and black flats.

"Breakfast is ready," Raven announced, about to push Elphaba into the dinning room.

Elphaba stopped her. "I'll see if Nessa needs any help first."

Raven nodded and left the room. Elphaba wheeled to Nessa's room and opened the door. "Nessa?"

Nessa was sitting on the floor, trying to put her left shoe on her right foot. She was also wearing a navy blue jumper and a white blouse, but unlike Elphaba's, Nessa's jumper stopped just past her knees. Huffing in frustration, she threw the shoe aside and crossed her arms. She looked towards the door and saw Elphaba with a sympathetic smile on her face.

"Help me?" Nessa asked, holding out her shoes to Elphaba.

"Of course, Nessie," Elphaba smiled.

Nessa climbed onto her bed as Elphaba came into the room. Nessa held her shoes out to Elphaba as she wheeled in front of the bed. Elphaba carefully put the sister's small feet.

"There," Elphaba said.

Nessa smiled as she reached over to grab her hairbrush. "Can you brush my hair?"

Elphaba stared at her for a moment before smiling. "Sure." She slowly pushed herself out of the wheelchair. Grunting, she pulled herself onto the bed. Elphaba looked over at her sister, who had a guilty expression on her face.

"It's alright, Nessa," she said, placing her hand in her sister's lap. "I'm fine."

Nessa gave her sister a watery smile. Handing her the hairbrush, she turned around to allow Elphaba to start.

Elphaba went to work, trying to untangle Nessa's medium length, dark brown hair. Reaching over, her grabbed the small, pink hair ribbon that Nessa wore every day.

"You're all ready," Elphaba announced.

Nessa squealed and attacked Elphaba in a bear hug, causing the green girl to fall backwards on the bed.

"Thank you, Faba," Nessa smiled.

"Anytime. Run downstairs. Breakfast is ready."

Nessa nodded and she bolted out of her room. Elphaba was left alone in her sister's room. She pushed up from the bed, but crumbled to the floor. Huffing, she tried to pull herself up, but couldn't.

Frex went upstairs to look for Elphaba. He saw that Nessa's door was opened and looked inside.

"Fabala!" he exclaimed, seeing his daughter lying on the floor.

"Papa?" Elphaba asked, turning over onto her back and leaning on her elbows.

Frex ran into the room and scooped Elphaba into his arms. He placed her in the wheelchair.

"What happened?" Frex asked.

"Nothing, Papa. Everything is fine. I was sitting on the bed and I slipped. That's all," Elphaba responded.

"Did Nessa…?"

"Nessa was having trouble with her shoes and I helped her. She asked me to brush her hair and I did. I didn't mind. I wanted to help her."

"Fabala –"

"I'm her big sister. I should be taking care of her. Not the other way around," Elphaba said, leaving the room to eat breakfast.

* * *

"Alright, girls. Are you ready for school?" Frex asked after breakfast.

"Yes, Papa," Elphaba smiled. Nessa nodded, but didn't say anything.

Raven appeared to clean the table as Elphaba and Nessa left. Frex called Nessa back.

"Now, Nessarose, remember what I told you," he told her sternly.

"Stay close to Elphaba and don't run off," Nessa recited obediently.

"Good," Frex nodded, kissing Nessa's head and leaving.

"Nessa?" Elphaba called from outside.

Nessa ran out of the house and followed her sister to her new school.

* * *

"Welcome to the third grade!" the teacher, Madame Holfloud, greeted her new class. "First let's call roll. Alenia? Bruest? Kiki? Elphaba?"

Fourteen heads turned around at the name of the Governor's daughter. Elphaba was sitting in the back of the room, wishing that she could be anywhere but there.

As soon as roll was called, Madame Holfloud left the room to retrieve something from her office. That's when, just as Elphaba suspected, the whispering started. Elphaba didn't even bother with trying to listen to what they were saying. She knew that they were whispering about her.

The teacher came back and began to teach the lesson. While her back was to the class and Elphaba was starring down at her notebook, one of the students took out a spitball. Blowing into it, he aimed it right at Elphaba.

Elphaba looked up as soon as she felt it. The culprit immediately turned around, not wanting to get caught.

"Is everything alright?" Madame Holfloud asked, looking at Elphaba.

Elphaba nodded and returned to note taking.

* * *

The rest of the day past very slowly for Elphaba. During lunch, she had multiple bits and pieces of food thrown at her.

_Do people ever eat their lunch? _Elphaba wondering, trying to dodge a piece of celery from hitting her, and failed.

"Faba!" Nessa called, running out of the school to meet her sister at the end of the school day.

"Hi, Nessa!" Elphaba smiled as Nessa jumped into her lap. "How was your first day of school?"

"It was great! I drew this picture for you," Nessa said, handing Elphaba the paper.

Elphaba happily took the paper from her sister. It was a drawing of a tall male, a small girl, who Elphaba knew was Nessa, and a green girl sitting on an 'L' with two circles.

"We had to draw a picture of our family," Nessa said, hoping that her sister liked the drawing.

"Oh, Nessie, it's beautiful! I love it!" Elphaba smiled, giving Nessa a hug.

Nessa returned the hug, squeezing Elphaba as tightly as she could, which really wasn't that hard. Nessa slowly began to relax, and soon, she was fast asleep on Elphaba's lap.

Elphaba smiled at her sister and began the journey home.


	4. One Very Long Day in the Emerald City

Elphaba was very tired when she and Nessa finally returned home. She saw her father watching them from the window and waved. Nessa was still sleeping, but as they entered the house, her eyes fluttered open.

"We're home," Elphaba whispered.

Nessa yawned and rubbed her eyes. She smiled as she jumped off her sister's lap and ran into the kitchen for a snack. Elphaba followed her.

"What would you like, Nessa?" Elphaba asked, grabbing a perfectly red apple

Nessa was currently standing on her toes, trying to reach into the cookie jar. Elphaba laughed as she went to help her sister. She grabbed the jar, took out two sugar cookies, and gave them to her.

"Thank you," Nessa giggled as she climbed onto one of the chairs at the table.

She quickly finished her snack and went to her room to play.

"Hello, Fabala," Frex smiled, kissing his oldest daughter. "How was your first day of school?"

"It was fine," Elphaba smiled. She didn't feel like telling her father that she was being bullied again. He was already very overprotective of her. She didn't want to make it worse.

"Elphaba, I must speak with you," Frex said.

Elphaba looked up. Her father was calling her by her real name. Whatever he had to say must have been important.

"We will be going to the Emerald City," Frex said.

"The Emerald City?" Elphaba smiled, becoming very excited. "I've always wanted to see the Emerald City!"

"You will be having a surgery there."

"A s-surgery?" Elphaba asked, her excitement quickly turning into fear.

Frex nodded.

"Why?" Elphaba questioned.

"There's a special surgery that might be able to allow you to walk," Frex answered, trying to avoid looking at Elphaba's legs.

"Why now?"

"When I first told your mother about it, you were only eight months old. She said that you were too young, and I agreed with her. You are now the age where I think you are ready."

"When are we going?" Elphaba asked.

"Tomorrow."

Elphaba looked down at her legs. "Okay," she whispered.

Frex immediately felt guilty, but he believed that this would really help her. He gently wrapped his arms around her and left the room.

Tears slowly welled up in Elphaba's eyes. Was her father ashamed of the way she looked? Was it the green? Maybe her father knew that he couldn't fix the green problem, so he would fix her legs instead.

Elphaba went to her room and closed the door behind her. She slowly wheeled up to her mirror. Gulping, she slowly lifted up her jumper to examine her legs. Her father had told her that when she was born, her legs were tangled together. The midwife had tried to untangle them, but it was very painful for Elphaba. Slowly running her hand down her legs, Elphaba's tears began to fall.

"Faba?" a small voice asked.

Elphaba ignored the voice as she continued to weep.

Nessa slowly walked into her sister's room. She gasped when she saw Elphaba's legs. She immediately figured out why Elphaba was crying. She ran to her sister and climbed up onto her lap.

"Faba," Nessa whispered, wrapping her arms around her sister.

Elphaba sniffed and saw her sister sitting on her lap. Never in her life had she allowed Nessa to see her cry.

"Yes Nessa?" Elphaba asked, wiping her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Nessa asked.

"N-No reason," Elphaba sniffed.

Nessa tilted her head to the side, not fully believing her sister.

"I'm fine," Elphaba said, forcing a small smile into her face.

Nessa stared up at her sister, her eyes filled with questions that she dared not ask.

"I know what will make you feel better!" she exclaimed, her eyes suddenly brightening up.

"What's that?"

"A tea party!"

Elphaba laughed. "A tea party. What a wonderful idea!"

"I'll get it ready!" Nessa said, jumping off her sister's lap and running out the door.

Elphaba sighed. Nessa really knew how to make her smile.

A few minutes later, Elphaba went to Nessa's room for the tea party.

"Nessa?" Elphaba asked, knocking on the door.

Nessa quickly ran to open the door for her sister. She was wearing a big, floppy, pink hat and a rainbow boa.

"Do come in, Miss Elphaba," Nessa smiled, using a very sophisticated voice.

"Why thank you, Miss Nessa," Elphaba smiled, wheeling into the room.

Nessa had set up a blanket in the center of her room with two teacups, a teapot, a plate of cookies and everything needed for a tea party.

"You need to sit on the floor," Nessa said, jumping up and down and shaking Elphaba's arm.

Elphaba giggled at her sister's perkiness as she slowly, yet gracefully, slid out of her wheelchair and crawled to the blanket.

"Wait!" Nessa squealed. She ran to her drawer and pulled out a fancy hat and scarf for Elphaba. "You need to wear these!" She ran to the blanket and sat across from Elphaba.

Elphaba smiled as she took the fancy costume from her sister.

"Why, thank you! Now we're all ready," Elphaba smiled.

"Would you care for some tea, Miss Elphaba?" Nessa asked, holding the teapot.

"Thank you," Elphaba smiled, holding out her teacup for Nessa.

Nessa giggled as she pretended to pour Elphaba some tea. Elphaba brought the cup to her lips as she drank the air.

"Would you care for a biscuit?" Nessa asked, handing the plate of cookies over to Elphaba.

"Of course," Elphaba said, taking a cookie.

The girls laughed and talked through their whole tea party. Frex knocked on the door and walked in.

"Elphaba, we must pack now," Frex said, placing a hand on Elphaba's shoulder.

"Where are we going?" Nessa asked.

"To the Emerald City," Elphaba said, forcing a small smile.

Nessa's eyes lit up. "Ooh! The Emerald City!" She ran to her closet and pulled out her fanciest dresses.

"Nessarose, we're not going to Emerald City to shop," Frex said sternly.

"What?"

"Elphaba is having surgery."

Nessa looked at Elphaba. Elphaba nodded.

"Oh," Nessa said, looking very disappointed.

"But, we can go shopping, too," Elphaba said, trying to cheer Nessa up.

Thankfully, it worked. Nessa's smile returned. She ran out of her room to tell the maids that they were traveling to the Emerald City.

"Fabala," Frex said gently. Elphaba looked up at her father as he brought her wheelchair over to her. "Are you ready?"

"Honestly, no," Elphaba whispered.

"Everything will be alright," Frex said, picking Elphaba up and placing her in the wheelchair.

"I hope so," Elphaba whispered.

* * *

Elphaba woke up with a start the next morning. Her breathing was rigid as she reached over for her glasses. When she slid them onto her nose, she saw Nessa standing by her bed, a worried expression on her face.

"N-Nessa? What are you doing up?" Elphaba asked, sitting up.

"Are you alright?" Nessa asked, climbing onto her sister's bed.

Elphaba nodded. "But what are you doing up? It's still early."

"You were tossing and turning and crying," Nessa answered, snuggling closer to her sister.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" Elphaba asked.

"No," Nessa shook her head. "I couldn't sleep."

"It's okay."

"Faba, are you scared?" Nessa asked.

"No. Everything will be fine," Elphaba said, hoping that her words were true.

"I would be scared."

"Why?"

"It's scary," came Nessa's simple reply.

"Oh?"

"Why aren't you scared?"

Elphaba thought for a moment before she answered. In truth, she was beyond terrified. There were actually no words to describe how frightened she was. But she had to but on a brave face for her sister.

"Fear is just your mind telling you a story," she said, hoping that would satisfy her sister.

"Really?"

"Yes. But you can control it. If you tell yourself that something doesn't scare you, then it won't scare you."

Nessa's eyes filled with wonder as Elphaba spoke to her. Elphaba smiled as her sister soaked in every word.

"Come. Since we're up, we might as well get ready," Elphaba said, pulling the wheelchair closer to her bed.

Nessa nodded obediently as she jumped off of Elphaba's bed and ran out the room.

_This is it_, Elphaba thought as she lowered herself into the chair and went to get ready.

* * *

The carriage ride to the Emerald City was long and quiet. Nessa sat on her father's lap, a small, delicate smile on her lips while she slept. Frex sat next to Elphaba with one hand on her lap. Elphaba looked out the window, her mind elsewhere.

"We're here," Frex said, gently shaking Elphaba out of her daydream.

Elphaba blinked. Were they there already? She looked out the window and realized that she was surrounded by green. Yup, they were defiantly in the Emerald City!

The morning past by quickly. Nessa had dragged Frex and Elphaba into multiple stores. Elphaba could tell that Nessa wanted get a souvenir from the city, but she didn't ask for anything. Elphaba felt guilty that she was the reason her sister couldn't have a normal life. Elphaba knew that once she was old enough, Nessa would start having to take care of her.

"Miss Elphaba, we're ready for you now," the nurse called into the waiting room.

Elphaba looked up as her father pushed her into the operating room, leaving Nessa in the waiting area.

Elphaba was laid on the operating table for the doctor to quickly examine her. After writing down a few notes, he quickly gave her the medicine that put her under. The last thing she remembered was her father squeezing her hand and whispering, "Everything will be alright."

Frex stayed with Elphaba the whole time. His eyes didn't leave her face as the doctors were operating on her legs. He kept squeezing her hand, praying to the Unnamed God that things would work out. He wanted his daughter to wake up able to walk, to have a normal life… well, as normal a life as a green girl could have.

The surgery ended after four intense hours. Frex was asleep in the chair next to Elphaba's bed. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at his daughter. She looked slightly pale. Frex jumped out of the chair and approached her.

"Fabala," he whispered.

Elphaba moaned and began to stir. She slowly opened her eyes and saw her father looking down at her.

"Papa?" she asked.

"I'm here," Frex cooed.

"Where's Nessa?"

"She's in the waiting room. One of the staff members is watching her."

Elphaba pushed herself into a sitting position. "Did it work?"

"We won't know until the doctor comes back."

As if on cue, the doctor walked in. He wasn't smiling.

"Well?" Frex asked nervously.

"Well, Miss Elphaba has lost some blood, so she should be feeling week for the next few days, but that's not the problem."

"What's the problem?" Elphaba asked, almost as nervous as her father.

"The surgery didn't work," the doctor replied grimly as he left the room.


	5. Hurting

**Elphaba'sGirl: I was thinking Badlands, but Quox works, too!**

**FiyerabaRules: Thank you! I don't know.**

**TheWickedrae: That was only the Chapter 4. If you think that was intense, just you wait!**

* * *

Elphaba stared at the door before breaking down in sobs. Frex quickly wrapped his arms around her.

"Fabala," he whispered.

"It… didn't… work!" Elphaba sobbed.

"I'm so sorry," Frex whispered.

"I wanna go home," Elphaba said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"We can go home later."

"No! Now!"

Frex looked at Elphaba crying in his arms. A massive wave of pity washed over him. "Of course," Frex said as he went to pick Elphaba up.

"AHH!" Elphaba screamed, pushing away from her father.

"What's wrong?" Frex asked.

Elphaba gasped and clutched the bed sheets.

"Oh," Frex whispered, remembering how much pain Elphaba was in when she was a baby.

Elphaba's breathing slowly returned to normal.

"I'm sorry," Frex apologized, picking Elphaba up more carefully, trying to avoid touching her legs.

"It's okay," Elphaba sniffed.

Frex slowly lifted Elphaba from the bed and placed her in her wheelchair. He found a blanket and draped it over her legs.

She slowly wheeled out of the room, closely followed by Frex. When she came into the waiting room, she saw Nessa curled up in an uncomfortable looking position in a chair. She carefully picked Nessa up and set her on her lap, ignoring the pain shooting through her legs.

"Fabala –"

"It's fine," Elphaba said, pulling Nessa closer to her.

Nessa stiffened and slowly opened her eyes. "Faba?" she asked sleepily.

"Shh, we're going home now," Elphaba whispered.

"Did it work?"

Elphaba tightened her grip around her sister's small body. "It's okay."

Nessa snuggled closer to Elphaba as Frex pushed the wheelchair out the room.

* * *

Elphaba shed silent tears as the carriage sped down the road. She would occasionally wince as the pain shot through her legs. Frex would try to comfort her, but Elphaba shuddered away. Nessa was peacefully sleeping in Frex's lap, her thumb planted firmly in her mouth.

Once they returned to the Governor's Mansion, Elphaba immediately wheeled into her room. She closed the door behind her and began to sob again. Slowly calming down after a few minutes, she wheeled herself over to her mirror. She slowly removed the blanket from over her legs. They didn't look any better. She now had scars running down her legs, which would probably take a while to go away, if they went away.

Was her father ashamed of the way she was? Was it the way she looked? She couldn't ask him these questions. She didn't have the heart.

A soft knock came from the door. Quickly draping the blanket over her legs again, Elphaba wheeled to the door and opened it, surprised to see Nessa standing there, clutching a piece of paper against her chest.

"Hi, Nessie," Elphaba smiled, allowing her sister to enter her room.

Nessa slowly walked in, not taking her eyes off her sister.

"What can I help you with?" Elphaba asked, breaking the silence that had befallen her room.

"I made you this," Nessa said, shyly handing her sister the paper.

Elphaba took the paper from her sister. It was a 'Get Well Soon' card with lots of hearts and sparkles, a Nessa specialty.

"Oh, Nessa, I love it! Thank you!" Elphaba said, hugging Nessa.

Nessa gently pulled away. "Papa said I had to be careful because your legs hurt."

"Nessa," Elphaba said, gripping her sister's hand.

Nessa looked up at her sister, her innocent, brown eyes full of pity and confusion. Elphaba stared into her sister's eyes. She was about to say something, but Nessa started to cry.

"Nessie," Elphaba sighed, picking her up. She bit her lip and tried to avoid hissing in pain. "It's okay. I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me."

"But, Papa said –"

"Nessa," Elphaba interrupted, wiping a tear from Nessa's cheek. "It's okay."

Nessa wrapped her arms around Elphaba, slowly calming down.

"That's a good girl," Elphaba smiled, rubbing circles on her back.

* * *

The summer months came quickly. Elphaba's pain from her surgery was gone. She was slowly beginning to return to her normal self. She would play with Nessa, but she would mostly sit up in her room, reading or looking out the window.

One day, Nessa skipped into her sister's room, wearing a pink jumper. Her hair was tied into a ponytail.

"Faba, let's go outside!" Nessa suggested.

Elphaba turned around and saw her sister standing behind her. She smiled slightly.

"Please?" Nessa asked, giving Elphaba her best puppy-dog eyes.

"Alright," Elphaba smiled, wheeling behind her sister as she sprinted outside.

"Isn't it pur-dy?" Nessa smiled as she ran.

"Yes, Nessa," Elphaba laughed.

Once they were in the fields, Elphaba slowly slid out of her wheelchair. She sat on the grass, her legs relaxing to the right side of her body. She watched with a small smile as Nessa skipped through the multicolored wild flowers. She knew that she shouldn't be jealous of her sister. Elphaba had what Nessa could only dream about; love from their father. But Nessa's skin was a normal color. She had friends. She could walk. She could skip through the fields without a care in the world. Elphaba quickly pulled out one of her books and began to read before she started crying again.

Nessa, realizing that she had lost her sister's attention, ran back to her. She wrapped her arms around her sister's neck from behind. Elphaba flinched, then slowly relaxed when she realized that it was only Nessa.

"Hello, there," Elphaba said in a mock greeting.

Nessa giggled as she began to place some of the prettiest wild flowers in Elphaba's long, raven hair. Elphaba smiled at her sister's thoughtfulness. Once Nessa was finished, Elphaba scooted to a nearby bunch of flowers. She patted the area next to her, wanting Nessa to sit down. Nessa bounced to her place on the grass next to her sister. Elphaba began to weave the flowers into Nessa's hair.

"You look like a princess," Elphaba smiled.

Nessa giggled as she attacked Elphaba in a big bear hug.

"I love you," she whispered into her sister's shoulder.

"I love you, too," Elphaba whispered, kissing Nessa's forehead.

A hurt feeling tugged at Elphaba's heart. _Nessa looks like a princess_, she thought. _I never could._

* * *

The Thropp sisters found themselves visiting the fields more often during the summer months. Everyday, Nessa would drag Elphaba into the fields with her. Sometimes they would have a small picnic, other times they would weave flowers into each other's hair, and other times, they would just lay down in the grass and share some quality sister time together. It was times like those when Elphaba felt normal. She wasn't green. She wasn't in a wheelchair. She was simply Elphaba Thropp, the normal, older sister to Nessarose Thropp.

The two sisters were sitting in the fields, neither one of them saying a word. They were lying on their backs in the grass. Nessa would squeeze Elphaba's hand and Elphaba would squeeze back. It was the perfect moment.

Their perfect moment was ruined when a sudden jolt of pain hit Elphaba's leg. She sat up and bit her lip, not wanting to scream out in pain. She suddenly grabbed her right leg as the pain increased.

"Faba?" Nessa asked, wondering why her sister let go of her hand.

"N-Nessa," Elphaba said, hissing through the pain. "G-Go get Papa. P-Please!"

"But –" Nessa started.

"Nessa!" Elphaba shouted. For the first time in her life, she sounded stern with her younger sister. "Now! Please!"

Nessa nodded violently as she ran back into the house to get their father.

Elphaba rubbed her leg. It felt weird. It felt like a… cramp. Was she getting a leg cramp?

"Fabala!" Frex exclaimed, running towards the green girl. Elphaba looked up and saw her father running towards her.

"Papa!" Elphaba called.

"I'm here. It's okay," Frex cooed, pulling Elphaba in for an embrace. "What's wrong?"

"My leg," Elphaba said, rubbing her leg. "It hurts!"

"It'll be okay," Frex said calmly, lifting her up and carrying her back into the house.

"Are you feeling better?" Frex asked, setting Elphaba down on her bed.

Elphaba nodded. "The pain's gone."

"It's not safe for you to be out there alone," Frex said, looking over the fields through the window.

"I wasn't alone," Elphaba protested.

"Nessa knew that –"

"Nessa didn't know anything. She's still young. She needs you to love her, not be cross with her every time something happens to me."

Frex looked at his daughter, surprised by her sudden change in mood.

"I'm her older sister. I should be taking care of her. She shouldn't have to spend the rest of her life taking care of me."

"Fabala –"

"I know that once Nessa is old enough, she will have to start taking care of me," Elphaba sighed.

Frex's gaze returned out the window. Deep down, he knew that Elphaba was right. He was a very busy man. Their maids and servants could only do but so much. He would have to rely on Nessa.

"You should try to get some sleep," Frex said, gently hugging Elphaba and leaving the room.

Elphaba nodded obediently as she found herself drifting off into a deep sleep.


	6. Soaring

**TheWickedrae: I know Elphaba's nickname is 'Fabala'. I just thought that it would be cuter if a six-year-old Nessa called her 'Faba'. She's in kindergarten! Well… in this chapter, she in the second grade, but she still has her cuteness. It just sounds cuter to me. Nessa will start calling her 'Fabala' as she gets older. If it makes you feel any better, Frex calls her 'Fabala'. *Gives a hopeful look* Thanks for your review! More intensity to come!**

* * *

It was Elphaba's first day of fifth grade, and Nessa's first day of second grade. Raven was helping Elphaba to dress in her uniform.

"I'm going to check up on your sister," Raven said as she left the room.

Elphaba wheeled over to her desk to make sure she packed everything in her school bag. She had her pens, pencils, notebooks, and highlighters.

"I think I have everything," Elphaba said to herself as she wheeled over to her mirror to brush her hair.

While she was brushing her hair, her eyes traveled down to her legs. "Raven!" Elphaba called, turning towards the door. "Raven!"

Raven came running back into the room. "Miss Elphaba, what's wrong?" She still had one of Nessa's white socks in her hand.

"I need to change! I can't wear this!"

"Why not?" Raven asked, scanning Elphaba over. She was wearing a white blouse covered by a navy blue jacket, and a navy blue skirt that stopped at her knees.

"It's not covering my legs," Elphaba said.

"Miss Elphaba, it's still very warm outside. I don't think you would be comfortable in the long skirt today, and –"

"I don't want all of the other kids staring at me," Elphaba said. "At my legs," she added, realizing that kids already stared at her.

Raven was speechless for a while. She slowly nodded and went to get a longer skirt for Elphaba.

"Thank you," Elphaba whispered as Raven helped her change skirts. Her new skirt went down to her ankles, which Elphaba preferred.

Raven smiled as she went to return Nessa's sock. Elphaba sighed. She never felt this insecure about the way she looked. Was it because she was getting older? That had to be it. Elphaba took a deep breath, determined to make this year a good year.

She opened the door and wheeled into the dinning room, where Frex and Nessa were already sitting, eating their breakfast.

"Good morning," Elphaba smiled.

Nessa turned around and saw her sister approaching the table. "Good morning, Fabala."

"Good morning, my dear," Frex smiled. "Are you ready for school?"

"Yes, Papa. I'm ready," Elphaba said as she started to eat her breakfast.

"Sorry. I must leave early today," Frex said, taking one last sip of his coffee and leaving the room. "Have a wonderful first day!" he called over his shoulder.

Elphaba finished her breakfast and looked down at her hands. "Are you nervous?" she asked her sister.

"No. Are you?"

Elphaba shook her head. "No."

"You're lying."

"How can you tell?"

"I know you, Elphaba."

"Alright, I'm a little nervous."

"I am, too," Nessa whispered.

In Nessa's mind, she knew that she had no right to be nervous. Her sister was the one with the tough life, not her.

"I'm sorry," Nessa whispered.

"Nessa, it's okay to feel nervous," Elphaba said, placing her hand on top of her sister's.

"I'll be fine. Will you be alright?" Nessa asked.

"I'll be alright," Elphaba smiled.

"Girls, you're still here," Raven said, entering the room. "If you don't leave now, you'll be late for school."

"Thanks, Raven!" Nessa smiled as she wiped her mouth with her napkin and stood up. Elphaba waved goodbye to Raven and followed her sister out the door.

Elphaba suddenly felt hot under the warm sun. She felt her legs starting to sweat under her skirt. She brushed it off. It was better than having everyone stare at her deformed legs all day.

"Fabala?" Nessa asked on their way to school.

"Yes?"

"Why are you wearing that long skirt?"

Elphaba looked at her sister. Unlike herself, Nessa was wearing the short skirt that went up to her knees, perfect for the warm summer day. She looked away as tears formed in her eyes.

_Great!_ a voice in Nessa's head scolded her. _You've done it again! Nessa, just shut up! Stop making your sister feel bad!_

"I'm sorry," Nessa whispered.

"No. It's okay," Elphaba said.

"I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

"You didn't."

"Elph-"

The look on Elphaba's face told Nessa that she didn't want to talk anymore. The sisters continued their journey to the school in silence.

* * *

"Elphaba, would you like to join your classmates outside?" Elphaba's teacher asked.

Elphaba looked up from her book and shook her head. "No thank you. I'm fine."

"But it's such a lovely day outside. You should go out and enjoy the fresh air."

Elphaba considered the idea for a moment. "Okay," she agreed.

The teacher stepped behind Elphaba's wheelchair and pushed her to the door.

"Thank you," Elphaba said as she went outside.

"Have fun!" the teacher called, closing the door behind her.

Elphaba stayed close to the wall, reading her book. She heard people running towards her. Elphaba looked up and saw her sister and her friend running towards them.

"Hi, Elphaba," Nessa smiled.

"Hi, Elphaba," Nessa's friend, Milla, greeted.

"Hi," Elphaba said shyly.

"Milla and I were going to go to the swing set. Do you want to come with us?"

Elphaba looked down and shook her head. She had never been on a swing set before.

"Please, Faba?" Nessa begged, reverting back to her old nickname for her sister.

"Okay," Elphaba smiled, following the two second graders to the swings.

Nessa and Milla ran to the swings. After about three minutes, they got off and walked back to Elphaba.

"Come on, Elphaba! It's your turn!" Milla smiled, gently tugging at Elphaba's arm.

"No thanks," Elphaba said, pulling her arm back.

"Please?" Nessa asked.

"Okay," Elphaba sighed. Oz, her sister was good at convincing her to do things that were out of her comfort zone, which was very small.

Elphaba followed the girls to the swings, wondering if it was a good idea. She slowly pushed herself up, assisted by Nessa and Milla. Once she was seated in the swing, she gripped the ropes as Nessa began to push her. As Elphaba swung higher and higher, she closed her eyes, wanting to remember this moment forever. She felt as if she were flying. Soaring even. Her father would have a fit if he found out. He was so overprotective of her, as if she were a helpless baby.

Elphaba's long, raven hair bellowed around her and the wind whipped through it. Elphaba opened her eyes and smiled. The bell rang, signaling that recess was over. Nessa grabbed the swing, bringing Elphaba back to the ground.

"Thank you," Elphaba smiled as Nessa and Milla helped her back into her chair.

"Anytime, Fabala," Nessa said, giving her sister a quick hug before running back inside with Milla.

* * *

The rest of the day past quickly for Elphaba. She managed not to get too upset when she saw the other children pointing at her and whispering. She couldn't wait for the end of the day when she could go home with Nessa.

"How was your day today?" Elphaba asked on the way home.

"Great! How was yours?"

Elphaba smiled. "It was great. And thanks again… for the swing… at recess."

Nessa smiled back at her sister. Her smiled faded when she looked closer at Elphaba. Sweat was covering her forehead. It was still hot outside and she was wearing her long skirt. She looked exhausted as she pushed against the gentle hill leading to their home.

Nessa gave her sister a sympathetic looks and stepped behind the wheelchair. Placing both hands on the handle, she pushed Elphaba forward. Elphaba, startled by the sudden acceleration of her chair, turned around to see her sister helping her.

"You're so sweet, Nessie," Elphaba smiled.

Nessa sighed in relief as they approached their home and were finally able to get out of the heat.


	7. Just Dance

**TheWickedrae: On a scale from 1- 10… 26**

* * *

The next day, during lunch, Elphaba was sitting alone. A few tables over, Nessa was sitting with Milla.

"Nessa, did you hear about the elementary dance this weekend?" Milla asked.

Nessa nodded. "I did."

"Are you going?"

"No," Nessa said quietly, shaking her head.

"Why not?"

"Elphaba might not want to go," Nessa said simply.

"What are you talking about?" Milla asked, placing a hand on Nessa's shoulder.

"My father isn't going to allow me to go without Elphaba. I have to stay with her."

"Why can't you ask her if she will go with you?"

"I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Elphaba is very shy. Plus, it sounds too… selfish."

"Selfish?" Milla repeated. "You want to have the first happy moment of your life and you can't ask you sister to help you because it sounds… selfish?"

Nessa looked away, not wanting to answer the question.

Unknown to them, Elphaba was listening to their entire conversation. She felt guilty that Nessa couldn't have any fun because of her disability. Elphaba really didn't want to go to the dance, but she silently decided that she would go to make her sister happy.

"You should ask her," Milla encouraged.

"I can't! If my father finds out, which he will, he would punish me for being selfish."

"Do you think it's selfish?"

"Milla," Nessa said, looking her best friend in the eye. "I'm not going."

"If you're not going, then I'm not going either," Milla said proudly.

"No, you can't do that. You can go and have a good time! You can tell me about it on Monday," Nessa said, trying her best to smile.

"It won't be any fun without you!" Milla whined.

"I'm sure it will," Nessa sighed, standing up and leaving the table.

* * *

"Papa?" Elphaba asked at dinner that night.

"Yes Fabala?"

"T-There's this dance this weekend, and I was w-wondering if I could go?" Elphaba asked timidly.

Nessa almost choked on her soup. Was Elphaba doing what she thought she was doing?

"A dance?" Frex questioned, looking at his daughter.

Elphaba nodded. "At school. May I go?"

Frex smiled. His daughter was finally opening up and trying to be sociable. "Of course, pet. And Nessarose will go with you, right Nessa?" Frex said, looking at his youngest daughter.

"Yes, Papa," Nessa nodded obediently.

"Good," Frex smiled as he stood up and left the table.

Elphaba looked down and wheeled back to her room, trying to avoid looking into her sister's confused eyes.

_You're the most selfish sister in all of Oz_, the voice in her head said.

* * *

"Fabala?" Nessa asked, knocking on the door to Elphaba's room and walking in.

Elphaba, who was sitting in her chair, dressed in her dark purple, satin nightgown, turned around to find her sister standing in the doorway.

"Yes?" Elphaba asked.

"Do you really want to go to the dance this weekend?" Nessa questioned.

Elphaba looked up, wondering if she should answer the question honestly.

"If you don't want to –"

"I know you want to," Elphaba said.

"It doesn't matter what I want," Nessa protested. _Oh, dear Oz, did I really just say that?_ "Elphaba, if you don't want to go, then we won't go."

"I know how much you want to go, Nessie. You deserve to be happy. You deserve to go." She paused before whispering her next sentence. "You deserve to have a normal life."

Nessa stood there, shocked. "Fabala…"

"If it will make you happy, I'll go," Elphaba said.

Nessa bit her lip. "Y-You don't have to do this for me."

Elphaba wheeled over to her sister and took her hand. "I want to. I want to make you happy. You're my little sister."

Nessa threw her arms around her sister and hugged her. "I love you!"

"I love you, too, Nessie," Elphaba smiled, hugging her sister back.

* * *

"Guys! Did you hear about the dance tomorrow?" Avaric said the next day, running up to his friends.

The other boys turned around. "Yeah! Are you going?"

"Yup! All I need is a date," Avaric smiled.

"I know who you can go with!" Nessa smiled, walking up behind the fifth graders.

"Hey, Nessa! Who did you have in mind?" Avaric asked.

"I can't tell you. It would ruin the surprise. All I can say is that this girl has a major crush on you," Nessa smiled as she walked off.

_Why would you do that?_ the voice asked.

_Do what?_ Nessa thought.

_You know Avaric doesn't want to go to the dance with your sister._

_I didn't say with my sister. I said with a girl who has a major crush on him._ It wasn't a total lie. Elphaba did have a crush on Avaric.

_You are going to embarrass your sister!_ the voice shouted in her head.

_I'm doing this for her!_

_She's doing this for you! You know she doesn't want to go to the dance!_

_SHUT UP!_ Nessa thought, running down the hallway, trying to escape the voice.

* * *

Elphaba was in her room, trying to pick out the perfect dress to wear to the dance.

"Fabala, I have a surprise for you!" Nessa giggled, running into her sister's room.

"A surprise?" Elphaba asked.

"You're going to the dance with Avaric!"

A big smile appeared on Elphaba's face. "Avaric," she said, almost in a trance. "How did you get him to agree to go with me?" she asked, knowing that Avaric was on the popular side of the fifth grade and barely gave her the time-of-day.

"I have my ways," Nessa smirked, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Thank you, Nessa! Thank you!" Elphaba said, giving her sister a watery smile.

_This is going to be a disaster,_ the voice admonished.

Nessa shook the voice out of her head and hugged her sister.

"Do you need any help getting ready?" Nessa asked, pulling away from her sister.

"No, I'm fine. You can go get ready," Elphaba responded.

Nessa ran out of the room to get dressed for the dance. Elphaba chose to wear a navy blue frock. When she put it in, she was relieved to see that it covered her legs.

* * *

Elphaba was very excited as Nessa pushed her wheelchair to the school that Friday evening. She wore a big smile on her face, waiting for Avaric to see her. When Nessa spotted Avaric talking to his usual group of friends, she quickly pushed Elphaba over to them.

"Hello, Nessa," Avaric smiled, turning around to greet the young girl.

"Hello, Avaric! I am pleased to introduce you to your date of the night, Miss Elphaba Thropp," Nessa said, making a graceful gesture to her sister.

Elphaba nervously ran her hand through her hair, blushing deeply. "Hi, Avaric," she finally said.

A few of Avaric's friends started snickering. Could Avaric really be going out with the green artichoke in the wheelchair?

Avaric opened his mouth to speak, but the cold look Nessa gave him stopped him. He got the message that she was trying to make this night special for her, and he would never hear the end of it if he ruined it for her.

"O-Okay," Avaric said, trying to process what was happing. The laughing baboons he called 'friends' weren't exactly helping either. "D-Do you want to go in now?" he asked Elphaba, nudging his friends in the ribs.

"Um… sure," Elphaba smiled. Avaric turned around and started to speed walk into the school's gymnasium.

"Avaric!" Nessa called, causing Avaric to stop and turn around. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?" Avaric called back.

"Your date!" Nessa said, rolling her eyes.

The laughing baboons fell to the ground, cracking up and banging their fists against the ground as soon as the word 'date' left Nessa's mouth.

"It's alright, Nessa," Elphaba said, quickly wheeling over to her date. "Should we go in together?" she asked him.

"Um… yeah," Avaric said, not paying any attention to Elphaba as he walked into the gym.

Elphaba sighed as she struggled to keep up with him. This was going to be a very long night.

Once they were seated at their table, Elphaba tried to slip her hand into Avaric's, but he would pull away. She would try to discreetly move closer to him, but he would sense her movements and scoot away.

"Avaric?" she finally said.

"Yes?" Avaric asked, looking up.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong."

"Would you… like to dance?"

"What?" Avaric asked, a little to harshly.

"Would you like to dance with me?"

Avaric scoffed. "Dance? With… with you?"

"Y-Yes," Elphaba said timidly. "I mean, isn't that what people do at a dance? Don't they… dance?"

"I would rather be caught singing down the yellow brick road than be seen dancing with you!" Avaric laughed.

"What? I thought you wanted to come here with me."

"Nessa didn't tell me that I had to go with you. She just said that I was going with a girl that has a major crush on me. Wait just a clock tick…" Avaric said as the realization dawned on him. "You have a crush on me?"

Elphaba just looked up at Avaric. She couldn't tell him that she thought that he was cute, or that she did have a crush on him, or that there were 'Elphaba loves Avaric' hearts all over the back page of her Math notebook. She just sat there, shifting her weight uncomfortably.

"Avaric," she whispered.

"Avaric, did you just say that the green bean has a major crush on you?" one of Avaric's friends said. "This is just too priceless. Are you two going to become boyfriend and girlfriend, and give each other cute nicknames?" they teased.

Avaric's face became hot with rage. Elphaba looked down, clearly ashamed.

"No," Avaric said hotly.

"Avaric," Elphaba whispered.

"Don't say my name!" Avaric spat at her. "Don't talk to me or look at me ever again!"

"Avaric, please!" Elphaba begged, grabbing his arm, pleading with him to stay.

"Don't touch me! You can't dance, Elphaba! You're stuck in that hideous chair with wheels! I have a reputation to maintain, and I can't be seen dating the green bean!" he shouted, stepping back.

Two of Avaric friends snuck up behind Elphaba and poured the entire punch bowl on her head, producing a very loud scream from the green girl. Nessa looked up from her table and saw her sister.

"How could you do this to me?" Elphaba said, trying to control her tears.

"Goodbye," Avaric muttered, leaving Elphaba hurt, confused, and soaked in punch.

Elphaba raced out of the gym. She had to get back home. She didn't want anyone to see her sob.

Nessa ran after her sister. "Elphaba!" she called. "Elphaba!"

Elphaba didn't stop. She couldn't talk to her sister. How could she do that to her? She agrees to go to the dance to make her sister happy, and this is the thanks she gets? Having to smell like –Elphaba sniffed her hand– watermelon and pineapples for the rest of the night?

_My father is right_, Nessa thought as she tried to catch up with Elphaba. _I am the most selfish person in Oz._

* * *

**Just to clarify, the voice Nessa hears in her head in her father. It's what he thinks she will say to her based on what he's said in the past. Hope that clears things up.**


	8. Looking at Things Another Way

"Elphaba!" Nessa called. "Elphaba, slow down! Please!"

Elphaba didn't stop. She continued to push the wheels of her chair as fast as she could.

"Elphaba!" Nessa shouted.

Elphaba continued to ignore her sister as she wheeled through the door of the Governor's Mansion.

"Fabala," Frex said, seeing Elphaba enter the house. "You're home early. How was the dance?"

Elphaba didn't answer as she went into her room and shut the door behind her. That's when the tears came. Elphaba crawled onto her bed and wept.

_How could Nessa do this to me?_ Elphaba thought.

"Fabala?" Nessa asked, slowly opening the door.

Elphaba turned around. A look of pure hate crossed her face.

"Fabala, I –"

"Go away," Elphaba whispered, turning away.

"Elphaba –"

"Go away," Elphaba said, her voice rising.

"Elphaba, I'm sorry."

"I. Said. Go. Away!" Elphaba shouted, picking up her pillow and throwing it at Nessa.

Nessa could only stare as the pillow hurled towards her, hitting her square in the face. After she recovered from the initial shock, she picked up the pillow and threw it back at her sister before storming out of the room.

Elphaba's eyes followed Nessa as she ran out the room, sobbing.

_Well, that went well_, the voice in Nessa's head said.

_Don't!_ Nessa thought.

_I warned you! Didn't I warn you?_

_Stop!_

_You knew that you sister didn't want to go to the dance. She heard you talking to Milla about how much you wanted to go!_

_I never said anything to Elphaba about the dance!_

_Same difference!_

_Just stop!_

_Fine. I won't berate you anymore… for now. Just… try to think about this from your sister's point of view._

Nessa stopped. She never thought about it like that before.

"Okay," she said aloud as she laid down in her bed and went to sleep.

* * *

_"Nessa," a voice called._

_Nessa turned around. "Who said that?"_

_"I did," the owner of the voice said, materializing in front of her._

_"You're… me," Nessa observed._

_"Actually, I'm your conscience," the second Nessa said._

_"Oh," Nessa muttered. "What are you doing here?"_

_"I'm here to help you see things from your sister's perspective."_

_Nessa stood there, unsure of what to say. "Is this…?"_

_"You're dreaming," Nessa's conscience said._

_"C-Can we get started, please? This is starting to get very creepy. It's as if I'm talking to myself."_

_"You are," Conscience said, grabbing Nessa's arm and leading her away._

_Nessa and her conscience traveled to the Governor's Mansion._

_"Why are we here?" Nessa asked._

_"Look!" Conscience said._

_Nessa looked over and saw a young Elphaba. She looked about one and a half years old. She was sitting on the floor by her mother's feet. Melena got up and left for the other room. Elphaba's wide eyes watched her mother as she left. Grabbing onto the end of the couch, she tried to pull herself up. She let of a loud screech as she fell to the ground._

_Nessa gasped. What was her sister doing?_

_"She wants to walk," Conscience said, answering Nessa's silent question._

_"I…" Nessa whispered._

_Elphaba started to cry, wanting her mother. When Melena didn't return, Elphaba crawled to the room. When she found her mother, she let out a loud grunt to get her attention. Melena turned away from the stove and saw her daughter lying on her stomach, reaching out to her._

_"Oh, Fabala," Melena whispered, walking over to Elphaba and picking her up._

_The scene changed. Elphaba, now four years old, was with little Nessa._

_"Is that… me?" Nessa asked, starring at the toddler across the room from Elphaba._

_Conscience nodded and motioned for Nessa to be quiet._

_"Come on, Nessa. You can do it!" Elphaba said, reaching her arms out to Nessa, who was sitting on the floor._

_Little Nessa tilted her head to the side. She let out small huff and crossed her arms._

_Elphaba sighed. "Come on, Nessie! I know you can do it!"_

_Little Nessa looked up at her sister again. She uncrossed her arms and placed them on the floor. She pushed herself to her feet._

_"That's it! Walk towards me!" Elphaba encouraged._

_The toddler held out her arms to her sister as she slowly wobbled towards her._

_"Good girl, Nessie!" Elphaba smiled._

_Nessa continued to walk towards her sister. Elphaba giggled when Nessa finally reached her. She pulled her into her lap and hugged her._

_"I'm so proud of you," Elphaba whispered, kissing her sister's hair._

_"Faba," Nessa muttered, slowly closing her eyes and falling asleep._

_Frex came into the room. "Is everything alright in here?"_

_"Papa, Nessa just took her first steps!" Elphaba exclaimed happily._

_Frex gave her a small smile as he took Nessa from her lap. "Are you alright?"_

_Elphaba nodded as Frex left to put Nessa up for her lap. As soon as he left, tears slowly slid down Elphaba's cheek._

_"Nessa just took her first steps," she muttered brokenly, looking down at her legs._

_Nessa started to cry. "I… I didn't know that…"_

_"It's okay," Conscience said, wrapping a comforting arm around Nessa._

_"I always knew that Elphaba has a hard life. I just didn't expect it to be this…"_

_"Sad," Conscience finished for her._

_"But she has Papa's love."_

_"But you have what Elphaba wants. You have the ability to walk."_

_"Well, now that I know, I can be more sensitive to her."_

_"Good idea," Conscience said as Nessa felt herself beginning to wake up._

* * *

Elphaba was still crying on her bed. Her tears soaked her pillow.

_Don't cry_, a voice in her head said.

_That was so humiliating!_ Elphaba cried.

_It wasn't that bad._

_Not that bad? Not that bad?! I've never been more humiliated in my life! And I've been humiliated plenty of times!_

_I'm sorry. Let me help you._

_How?_

_I'll show you something that you probably didn't know._

_What?_

_Go to sleep and I'll show you._

Elphaba listened to the voice and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_"Elphaba," a voice called._

_"Who said that?" Elphaba asked, turning around. She looked down and saw that she was still in her wheelchair. Just great! Even in her dreams, she can't get a break!_

_The voice laughed. "You know, your sister said that exact same thing. You two are very alike!"_

_"No, we're not!" Elphaba argued._

_"Look, I'm not here to argue," the voice said, materializing in front of Elphaba._

_"You're…" Elphaba gaped._

_"Yes, I'm you! I'm your conscience. Now, can we please get on with it? It's a very short night, and we have a lot to see."_

_"O-Okay," Elphaba said as her conscience snapped her fingers._

_The first scene was of five-year-old Elphaba with her father. She was sitting on the couch in the living room while Frex helped her with her shoes. Two-year-old Nessa walked in, clutching a piece of paper against her chest._

_"Papa?" she asked shyly._

_"Not now, Nessa," Frex muttered._

_"But Papa," Nessa said, holding the piece of paper out to him._

_"Nessarose, I said not now," Frex said, becoming angry._

_"Papa," Nessa whined, jumping up and down._

_That was the last straw for Frex. "NESSAROSE!" he boomed at the three-year-old. "I SAID NOT NOW!"_

_Nessa stopped. Tears formed in her eyes as she quickly backed away._

_"Papa," Elphaba whispered, giving her sister a look of pity._

_Nessa ran out of the room, dropping the paper. Real Elphaba wheeled over to the paper. It said 'I love you, Papa', with big, bold, blue letters, surrounding by big, red hearts._

_Frex sighed as he picked up his eldest daughter and placed her in her wheelchair. Vision Elphaba quickly wheeled out of the room to find her sister. Frex picked up the piece of paper Nessa dropped and crumbled it up without reading it._

_"I never knew that…" Real Elphaba whispered._

_"You never knew what?" Conscience asked._

_"That Papa never read Nessa's note."_

_"What did you expect?"_

_"For him to at least read it after he made Nessa cry like that."_

_"Well, Nessa does have a pretty hard life."_

_"But she can walk!"_

_"But you have what Nessa really wants. You have your father's love."_

_"I never really thought about it like that."_

_"Well, come on, I want to show you…"_

_"No," Elphaba whispered._

_"What?" Conscience asked._

_"No. I don't want to see anymore."_

_"But, we…"_

_"No," Elphaba said as she pinched herself, trying to wake up._

_"A-Alright," Conscience said as she disappeared._

* * *

Elphaba woke up with a start. She was still wearing her dress and still smelt of watermelon and pineapple. She lowered herself into her chair to find her sister. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see Nessa standing outside.

"Elphaba, I –" Nessa whispered.

"Nessa, you don't have to say anything. I'm sorry," Elphaba said, looking down at her hands.

"You don't have to be sorry. I was the one who was being selfish."

"You weren't being selfish. You just wanted to have some fun. I know I can be boring sometimes and –"

"You're not boring," Nessa interjected, grabbing her sister's hand.

Elphaba looked up and smiled.

"Can you forgive me?" Nessa asked.

"Only if you can forgive me," Elphaba smiled.

Nessa reached over and gave Elphaba a hug. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too," Elphaba whispered back.


	9. Birthday Blues

**Frozen reference! That movie is amazing! LOVED IT!**

* * *

Snow was falling onto the grounds on Munchkinland. The first snow of the year was always the most wonderful and magical kind of snow.

Elphaba was sitting in front of her window, her nose and hands pressed firmly against the glass. Her lips were curled in an elegant smile. Today was Nessa's eighth birthday, and she had a special day planed for her.

"Fabala?" a small voice asked. Elphaba turned around and saw Nessa standing in the doorway.

"Hi, Nessa," Elphaba smiled.

Nessa walked into the room and stood behind Elphaba.

"It's beautiful," Elphaba whispered.

"Father's gone on a business trip for the day," Nessa said sadly.

Elphaba turned around and grabbed Nessa's hand. She knew that deep down, Nessa knew that Frex left today because it was her birthday.

"That means it's just you and me for the day," Elphaba said, trying to make Nessa feel better.

"What should we do?" Nessa asked, unconsciously turning her gaze to the window.

"We could go outside," Elphaba smiled, knowing that Nessa wanted to play in the snow.

"We can't."

"Why not?"

Nessa bit her lip. She meant _'You can't'_, but she didn't want to offend her sister.

"Papa –"

"Papa's not here," Elphaba persisted. "You said he was gone for the day."

"Elphaba –"

"Please?" Elphaba begged, grabbing her sister's hand.

Nessa looked into Elphaba's eyes. "I don't know."

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Elphaba said in a persuasive voice.

Nessa finally smiled. "Okay," she agreed as she pushed Elphaba's wheelchair out the door.

Elphaba grabbed her scarf and wrapped it around her neck. She put on her gloves as Nessa helped her with her boots and soon, the two sisters were ready to venture out into the snow.

It had been snowing pretty hard, so the snow was very thick. It created a beautiful, white blanket over the grass.

Elphaba stayed on the porch while Nessa ran out into the snow. She watched as her little sister stuck out her tongue to try and catch the falling snowflakes. Nessa knelt down and began to form a snowball in her hands. She ran back to Elphaba and placed the snowball in her hands. Elphaba smiled. She had never been so close to snow before.

"Come on," Elphaba laughed, wheeling down the ramp.

"Elphaba!" Nessa called.

"Nessa, come on!" Elphaba called back, reaching out her hands to catch the falling snow.

"O-Okay," Nessa said, walking down the ramp. "Oh wait, I forgot my scarf! I'll be right back!" Nessa ran back into the house to retrieve her missing winter accessory.

Elphaba slowly slid out of her chair and onto the soft blanket of snow. She smiled as she picked up a handful of snow.

"Father would have a fit," she muttered to herself. Elphaba knew how her father felt about her going outside in the snow.

_It's too cold_, he would say to her when she asked to go outside.

_Nessa can go outside_, Elphaba would protest.

Her father would simply stroke her hair and walk back to his office.

Elphaba traced her finger over the snow. Nessa ran back out, her scarf wrapped comfortably around her neck.

The sister's spent the morning sitting together in the snow, laughing and throwing snowballs at each other.

After a while, Nessa noticed that Elphaba's skin was pale. She was breathing hard and clutching the back of her leg.

"Elphaba?" Nessa asked.

"I'm… fine," Elphaba breathed.

Nessa felt her forehead and her eyes widened. "You're stone cold!"

"Nessa…" Elphaba whispered, clutching her sister's hand.

"We're going back inside," Nessa said, helping Elphaba back into her wheelchair and pushing her back inside.

"I'm… sorry," Elphaba said, shivering from the cold.

* * *

Nessa pushed Elphaba into her room, slamming it shut behind her. She quickly helped her take off her coat, gloves, hat, scarf and boots.

Elphaba moaned as Nessa helped her into a warm nightgown and into bed. Slowly opening her eyes, she gazed back at her sister.

"Nessa?" she asked, pushing herself up onto her elbows.

Nessa pushed her back down. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

"Nessa, no!" Elphaba insisted. "Nothing is your fault."

"You're sick."

"I'll get better."

"But –"

"Nessa," Elphaba interrupted. "Stop."

Nessa stopped talking and looked down. "Do you want me to stay with you?"

Elphaba did, but she shook her head. "You can go back outside."

"I can't leave you!"

Elphaba couldn't help smiling at Nessa. She was so good to her. "I'll be fine. You can go."

"But –"

"Go."

"Elphaba –"

"Go!"

"But I can't – "

"GO!" Elphaba insisted, reaching her trembling hand out to her sister and pushing her towards the door.

Nessa stumbled towards the door and looked back at her sister. She nodded and left the room. Elphaba pushed herself onto her elbows. What would her father say when he got home. Would he be angry with Nessa for taking her outside? Who was she kidding? Of course he would! Elphaba inwardly scolded herself. She knew that she wasn't supposed to go outside in the cold. Why, though? She had no clue.

A soft knock came at the door. It opened to reveal Raven.

"Miss Elphaba, how are you feeling?" she asked.

Elphaba looked up and saw that Raven was carrying a steaming bowl of soup.

"I'm not hungry," Elphaba said.

Raven walked over to her and felt her forehead. "Miss Nessa was right. You do have a fever. And a very high one at that."

Elphaba covered her mouth with her fist to cough.

"Here," Raven said, helping Elphaba sit up. "You should really try to eat something."

"No," Elphaba said, her voice raspy and low. "I'm not hungry."

Raven stroked Elphaba's hair away from her sweaty forehead.

"Okay," she whispered, leaving the soup on Elphaba's nightstand and leaving the room.

Elphaba tried to close her eyes and take a nap, but she felt too hot. Her breaths came out raspy and she wiped the sweat off her forehead. She looked over at the soup.

It does smell really good, Elphaba thought, reaching over for the bowl. She grasped it and brought the spoon to her mouth. After the first sip, she realized that she was, indeed, hungry. She quickly finished the soup and placed it back on her nightstand. Snuggling under the covers, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Elphaba slept for the rest of the afternoon. When Frex came home, he was surprised to not see the girls together in the living room. Raven came down the stairs, carrying Elphaba's empty bowl of soup.

"Raven, where are Elphaba and Nessarose?" Frex asked.

"Miss Nessarose is in her room. Miss Elphaba seems to have caught a cold and –" Frex didn't wait for Raven to finish her sentence. He bolted past her and ran up the stairs to Elphaba's room.

"… and she finally fell asleep," Raven finished under her breath.

Frex slowly opened the door to the Elphaba's room and walked next to her bed. Elphaba was asleep in her bed, her back facing him. She was breathing hard and her forehead was still covered in sweat.

"Fabala," he whispered, taking her small hand. Her hand felt hot. Frex felt her forehead. Her forehead felt hot. Her whole body felt hot.

_Nessarose_, Frex growled in his mind. Kissing Elphaba's forehead, he ran to Nessa's room and began to yell at her.

"Nessarose!" he bellowed.

Nessa gulped and looked up, knowing that she was in it.

"What happened to Elphaba?"

"She… she wanted to g-go outside, a-and she… she would t-take no for an answer," Nessa said just above a whisper.

Frex's face went red with rage.

I can't go into too much detail about what other things Frex said to Nessa. But, I will say that there was a lot of yelling and name-calling. Nessa cowered in fear under her father's strong gaze and he screamed at the top of his lungs, causing a large crack to appear on Nessa's wall.

Frex's yelling and hollering woke Elphaba up. She weakly rose onto her elbows.

"Papa," she called weakly.

Frex, of course, didn't hear her.

"Papa," she called again. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the covers from her body. She lowered herself into the wheelchair and sighed, exhausted.

"Papa!" she screamed.

That got Frex's attention. He ran out of Nessa's room and into Elphaba's.

"Papa!" Elphaba screamed, reaching out towards her father.

"Fabala!" Frex exclaimed, running to Elphaba. "Oh, dear Oz," he muttered.

Elphaba suddenly grabbed her leg and screamed.

"Papa," she hissed through the pain.

"What's wrong?" Frex asked, trying to hide the fear in his voice.

"My leg! It hurts!" Elphaba cried.

Frex slowly lowered his hand and lifted Elphaba's leg, causing Elphaba to scream.

"We have to go back to the Emerald City," Frex said, cradling Elphaba in his arms.


	10. Do We Have to Go Back?

**Sorry about how long this update took, everyone! But, here it is!**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Frex is just evil in general!**

**woodland59: You did catch an eensy-weensy Frozen reference! LOL!**

**TheWickedrae: My Oz, you leave the funniest reviews. I feel bad that my reviews on your stories aren't as funny! Thanks and keep the funniness coming!**

**Elphaba Thropp of Fiyero: *Slaps Frex upside the head* Bad Frex!**

* * *

"No!" Elphaba cried, begging her father not to make her go back to the Emerald City.

"I'm sorry, Fabala," Frex whispered, kissing Elphaba's head.

Elphaba bit her lip as tears streamed down her face. She didn't want to go back to the Emerald City. She didn't want to have another surgery. Nessa didn't deserve this. Especially on her birthday. She deserves a better life. She shouldn't have to give up hers to cater to her older sister's every need.

Elphaba felt herself being lifted into her father's arms. She slowly closed her eyes as Frex walked down the grand staircase and climbed into the waiting carriage. When Elphaba finally opened her eyes, she saw Nessa watching them from her room window.

_I'm so sorry, Nessa_, Elphaba whispered, turning away from the window.

* * *

Elphaba's surgery wasn't scheduled until that evening, so Frex spent the entire day shopping with Elphaba. Elphaba wasn't a very big shopper, but she took advantage of the situation to buy Nessa's birthday present. It's the least she could do after ruining her sister's birthday.

After an entire day, Elphaba bought a fancy, yellow hat with a golden bow and a pretty, light blue dress for Nessa. Elphaba smiled to herself, knowing that the day wasn't an entire waste.

"It's time to go back to the hospital now, Fabala," Frex said quietly, pushing Elphaba's wheelchair through the busy streets of the Emerald City.

Elphaba nodded, resenting the fact that she had to go back. Why did she have to go back? Her legs felt fine. No more cramps, no more pain.

"Papa?" Elphaba asked as Frex pushed her through the doors of the hospital.

"Yes, pet?" Frex asked.

"Do we really have to do this again?"

Frex hesitated before answering. "I'm sorry, pet. It's for your own good."

Elphaba looked down and scowled. She wanted to go home. She missed Nessa.

_Nessa_, Elphaba thought. Nessa was still at home. Elphaba tried her best not to cry at the thought of ruining her sister's birthday.

Elphaba and her father were waiting in the waiting room for what seemed like forever. After a while, the nurse finally called for Elphaba. Elphaba closed her eyes and took a deep breath as her father pushed her through the door.

_No_, Elphaba thought as her father helped her out of her wheelchair and onto the operating table.

* * *

Elphaba woke up a few hours later. She tried to sit up, but a stabbing pain shooting through her legs forced her to lie down again.

"Fabala?" a voice said, coming from her right.

Elphaba slowly turned her head and saw her father. "Papa?"

"Are you feeling alright?" Frex asked, pulling up a chair next to Elphaba's bed and sitting down.

Elphaba shrugged. "Okay, I guess. Can we go home now?" she asked quickly.

Frex slowly shook his head. "Tomorrow, Fabala."

"But –"

"Tomorrow," Frex said, putting his hand on Elphaba's shoulder.

Elphaba nodded, to tired to continue arguing. "Okay."

Frex kissed her forehead. "You should get some rest now." He gently wrapped his arms around her and with that, he left the room. Elphaba was left alone to think. She didn't feel sleepy.

She slowly pushed the blanket back and looked at her legs. They looked the same, only now she had deeper black scars running down her legs. Tears quickly formed in her eyes and fell down her cheek. She shut her eyes as she tried to move her legs. They still refused to move.

The next morning, Frex came in and helped Elphaba up. She winced a couple of times, but didn't cry out as her father placed her in her wheelchair.

"It's so cold," Elphaba said, even though the room was very warm.

Frex quickly grabbed a blanket and draped it over Elphaba's legs.

"Thank you," she whispered, her gaze not leaving the floor.

Frex nodded as he stepped behind the wheelchair and pushed Elphaba out of the hospital and to the waiting carriage. Elphaba gripped her father tightly as he lifted her into his arms. After climbing into the carriage, he shut the door behind him and they were off to Munchkinland.

Elphaba laid her head on her father's shoulder and fell asleep. Frex kissed her forehead and sighed. It didn't work. Why weren't these surgeries working? Why was he being tormented so? Wait… he wasn't the one being tormented, Elphaba was.

When they finally returned back to the Governor's Mansion, Frex carefully lifted Elphaba up, trying not to hurt or wake her. Elphaba, to his surprise, stayed asleep the whole time. She moaned a little, but her eyes remained shut. When they entered the house, Nessa was sitting at the foot of the steps. Upon seeing her father carrying her sister, she immediately jumped up and ran up the stairs, trying to avoid being yelled at again, and possibly a punishment.

Frex sighed. He didn't mean to yell at Nessa the way he did. He was just so overprotective of Elphaba. He would speak to Nessarose later, but right now, he had to put Elphaba to bed.

"Papa?" Elphaba asked, waking up as her father carried her up the stairs.

"It's okay, Fabala. We're home now," Frex whispered.

Elphaba nodded sleepily as their father reached their room. Raven was finishing making the bed.

"Raven, please prepare Elphaba for bed," Frex said, handing Elphaba over to her maid.

"Yes, sir," Raven nodded, taking Elphaba from Frex.

Frex quickly left the room to allow Raven to dress Elphaba for bed. Raven quickly set Elphaba on the edge of the bed and pulled out a white nightgown.

Elphaba remained still as Raven pulled off her dress and helped her into her nightgown. After Raven tucked Elphaba in, she saw the green girl close her eyes and drift off to sleep.

The next morning, Elphaba woke up and saw Nessa looking out her window.

"Nessa?" Elphaba asked, pushing herself onto her elbows.

Nessa turned around and saw her sister looking at her. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Elphaba opened her mouth to say something, but Nessa cut her off. "It's my fault. None of this wouldn't have happened if –"

"If I wasn't so stubborn," Elphaba interjected.

"That too," Nessa chuckled. "But –"

"That's the only reason," Elphaba said, pushing herself up more, wincing at the slight pain she felt.

"Fabala!" Nessa said, running to her sister's side.

"I'm fine," Elphaba sighed, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"You should get some rest."

"You're starting to sound a lot like Papa," Elphaba smirked.

"I mean it!" Nessa said, trying, and failing, to sound stern.

Elphaba laughed. "Oh, I almost forgot. I got you a birthday present."

"Fabala, you didn't have to get me anything!" Nessa blushed.

"Yes I did. Can you hand me my bag please?" Elphaba asked, reaching for her navy blue bag.

Nessa nodded as she ran to get the item in question. She handed it to Elphaba, who pulled out a box with Nessa's name on it.

"Elphaba," the younger girl smiled as she pulled out her new hat and dress. "I love it! Thank you!"

Elphaba smiled and covered her mouth to yawn.

"Alright," Nessa smiled. "You should really get some rest now." After placing a delicate kiss on her sister's forehead, Nessa left the room, running to try her new dress on.

Elphaba sank back into the pillows and sighed. At least she was able to make her sister happy. And that's all that matters… right?

* * *

**How was that? Sorry it took so long!**


	11. I Just Want to Be

**Sorry about how long this update took! Major writer's block!**

* * *

As the snow melted, Elphaba began to gradually feel better. She still had to stay in bed because of her father's orders. Despite her protests, Nessa actually agreed with him.

"Really, Nessa. I'm not a baby," Elphaba said gently as Nessa tried to spoon soup into her sister's mouth.

"I know. Now, open up so the flying horse can land," Nessa giggled.

Elphaba scowled at her younger sister. This might have worked if Nessa had been older and Elphaba had been about five years younger.

"Not. Going. To. Work," Elphaba said through clenched teeth.

Nessa noticed that her sister was serious and changed her tone. "Fine. No flying horses. But you should still try to eat the soup. Father said –"

"I know what Father said," Elphaba sighed, adjusting her position. Nessa jumped up to help her, but Elphaba held up her hand, stopping her. "I'm fine."

"Would you like another pillow?" Nessa asked.

"No."

"Another blanket?"

"No."

"Another –"

"NO!" Elphaba shouted, causing Nessa to almost drop the soup.

"I'm sorry," Nessa whispered.

"No, I'm sorry," Elphaba sighed, sinking against the pillows.

Nessa slowly lifted her hand and felt Elphaba's forehead. "Your fever's going down."

Elphaba smiled. She slowly turned her head to look at her sister. "Thank you," she whispered. "For everything."

Nessa smiled and gently hugged Elphaba before leaving the room.

* * *

Frex finally allowed Elphaba to return to school. Elphaba was excited to finally return to the land of learning. She quickly finished buttoning her blouse and smoothing out her skirt before hurrying to the dining room for breakfast. After finishing their breakfast, Frex left for his office, leaving Elphaba and Nessa alone at the table.

"Are you ready?" Nessa asked.

Elphaba looked up and nodded. "Are you?"

"Yea," Nessa whispered.

Elphaba smiled. Of course Nessa was excited. She would be with her friends again. She would have a normal life for the next seven hours.

Elphaba smiled as she and Nessa walked to the school building. It felt good to have the wind in her face again, after being cooped up in the house all winter long. The flowers were beautiful and smelt wonderful. Their long walk was soon over as they neared the giant schoolhouse.

* * *

"Class, we have a new student with us today," the teacher said, placing a hand on the new girl. Her red hair fell down her shoulders. She had piercing blue eyes, a soft, rounded nose, thin, pink lips and freckles. She looked around the room like a terrified deer searching for its mother. "This is Maeya and she is all the way from Quox. Maeya, you can sit right next to Elphaba."

Elphaba looked up when she heard her name being called. She looked at the girl who was going to be sitting next to her. The teacher slowly led Maeya to her seat. Maeya sat down without looking at Elphaba. Elphaba didn't know whether to be glad or not. She wasn't staring at her chair, so that was a good sign… hopefully.

"Hi," Elphaba whispered.

"Hello," Maeya whispered back. Her accent was very thick.

Elphaba looked at the girl, but didn't say another word to her. As soon as the lunch bell rang, Maeya got up and practically ran out of the classroom. Elphaba took her time getting her lunch and a book to read and made her way to the cafeteria.

She saw Maeya sitting by herself, eating a strange dish, probably from Quox. Elphaba took the opportunity to make a friend out of the new girl and wheeled over to her.

"Hi, Maeya," she greeted, pulling a chair out so she could sit next to the Quox girl.

"Hi," Maeya whispered, her eyes not leaving her food.

"What are you eating?" Elphaba asked, looking at the strange dish with curiosity.

"N-Nothing," Maeya mumbled. "I'm finished. I have to go." She quickly gathered up her belongings and ran away.

_Even the new girl doesn't want to be friends with me_, Elphaba thought, blinking away tears. Pulling herself together, she took out her lunch and book and began to eat in silence.

During recess, Elphaba stayed close to the wall. She watched Nessa play on the swing set with her friends. She looked around for Maeya, but couldn't find her. She was determined to befriend her, whether she wanted her to or not.

"What do we have here?" a voice said. Elphaba stiffened, and it took her a while to realize that she wasn't the target of the voice. She looked up and saw a group of boys ganging up on Maeya.

"Where are you from? I haven't seen you around here?" One of the boys, Cleary, taunted.

Maeya didn't answer, so one of the boys answered for her. "She from Quox," the other boy, Meeko, said.

"Quox? As in, the other side of Oz, Quox?" Cleary asked.

Meeko nodded. "The same one."

"Is it true at all people from Quox eat bugs?" Cleary asked.

"That's what I heard. Is it true that people from Quox shed their skin on a daily basis?"

Maeya was near tears. She wanted to tell them to stop, but she couldn't.

"Is it true that people from Quox bathe in tomato juice?" Meeko asked.

"That's weird," Cleary commented. "Bathing in tomato juice?"

Some of the other boys heard them talking. They pulled out extra tomatoes they were going to throw at Elphaba. After sneaking up behind Maeya, they began to pelt her with the tomatoes.

Maeya wanted to run away, but couldn't. Her legs gave out beneath her and she fell to the ground. The tomatoes began to hit the back on her head, her cheek and square in the face. Soon, the boys got tired of throwing food at her and left. As soon as they were gone, Elphaba quickly wheeled up to Maeya.

"Are you alright?" she asked, offering her hand to the tomato-covered girl.

Maeya accepted her hand and Elphaba helped her to her feet. Her gaze dropped to the ground and she didn't answer Elphaba's question.

"Here," Elphaba said, grabbing her hand. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Maeya quickly pulled her hand away. "W-Why are you being so nice to be?" she asked.

"I want to help you. Those boys always to the same thing to me, only they usually mix it up between tomatoes and other fruits."

"Why?" Maeya asked.

Elphaba looked at her. "Was that _supposed_ to be an insult?" she quickly snapped.

Maeya jumped back, not expecting Elphaba to snap at her like that.

"I'm sorry," Elphaba quickly apologized, realizing her mistake. "I'm just so used to coming up with quick responses when I feel I'm being made fun of. But, to answer your question, green," she gestured to her skin. "Wheelchair," she gestured to her chair.

"Oh," Maeya whispered as tomato dripped from her head.

"I was born like this," Elphaba explained. Maeya looked up at her. "We should really clean the tomato off. It will start to stink if you don't wash it off. Believe me… I know." Elphaba offered her hand again. Maeya took it and allowed Elphaba to lead the way to the bathrooms. Elphaba smiled. She finally had her first real friend.

* * *

At the end of the day, Elphaba waited for Nessa to come out.

"Hi, Fabala!" Nessa smiled, running out to hug her sister.

"Hi, Nessa. Maeya, this is my younger sister, Nessarose. Nessa, this is Maeya," Elphaba introduced them.

"Nice to meet you," Nessa smiled.

"Nice to meet you, too," Maeya smiled back. "I'll see you tomorrow, Elphaba." She quickly leaned over to hug the green girl and ran to meet her mother.

"Bye!" Elphaba called after her.

"You should invite her over sometime," Nessa smiled as she pushed Elphaba back to the Governor's Mansion.

"Do you think Papa would let me?" Elphaba asked.

_Was that even a question? Of course Papa will let her_, Nessa thought. "Of course he will," she smiled at her sister.

"Thanks, Nessa," Elphaba happily sighed.

* * *

"Papa?" Elphaba asked at dinner that night.

"Yes, Fabala?" Frex asked.

"I was wondering if I could invite a friend over this weekend?"

Frex looked at his eldest daughter. Elphaba had a friend? This was fantastic! "What's her name?"

"Maeya. She's from Quox," Elphaba said.

"Ooh, slumber party!" Nessa suggested, nodding excitedly at Elphaba.

Elphaba seemed to like the idea of a slumber party. "Please?" she asked her father.

"Of course, pet," Frex smiled, kissing Elphaba's forehead.

Elphaba blushed and smiled. She finally had her first friend. This was going to be the best slumber party ever!


	12. Sleepover

**Elphaba'sGirl: … That's kinda true.**

**I'mFlyingHighDefyingGravity: Why do you hate Frex? Oh wait… you don't have to answer that.**

* * *

"Maeya?" Elphaba asked the next day at school.

Maeya turned around and smiled when she saw Elphaba. "Yes?"

"Um… I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house for a sleepover this weekend," Elphaba said, shyly twirling her hair around her pointer finger.

Maeya smiled. She had never been to a sleepover before. "Sure! I would love to!"

Elphaba smiled. "Great!" she said, smiling as the teacher started the class.

* * *

When Nessa and Elphaba got home, they started preparing for the sleepover. They got snacks and games. Nessa helped Elphaba with picking the food and activities. The garden hedges were trimmed.

"I think we're ready," Elphaba smiled.

"I think so, too," Nessa agreed.

Elphaba looked around, excited for her sleepover. "Nessa?"

"Yes?"

"What happens if she gets bored?"

Nessa looked at her sister, whose gaze was on the floor. "She won't. Don't worry."

"But, what if she does?"

"She won't."

"But, what if –"

"Fabala, she won't get bored."

Elphaba nodded, hating arguing with her sister. "Okay," she whispered.

"She won't be," Nessa whispered, giving Elphaba and hug before running up the stairs.

"I hope your right," Elphaba muttered to herself.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Elphaba asked the next day after school, waiting behind for Maeya.

Maeya nodded. "I'm ready." She slung her bag over her shoulder and followed Elphaba out the door.

"Fabala, ready to go?" Nessa asked.

Elphaba nodded. She smiled as she wheeled home with her sister and her new friend, not being able to wait until they returned home.

After a few minutes of walking, the three girls finally returned to the Governor's Mansion.

"Wow," Maeya whispered in awe.

Elphaba and Nessa smiled.

"You live here?" Maeya smiled, gazing up at the house.

"Yeah," Elphaba blushed. "Our father is the Governor of Munchkinland and –"

"Your father is the Governor?" Maeya asked, genially surprised.

Elphaba and Nessa nodded. "He is."

Maeya looked at them in awe. She couldn't believe that she had befriended the daughter of the Governor of Munchkinland.

"Welcome home," the Governor smiled, opening the door for the girls.

Elphaba wheeled herself inside the house. "Papa, this is Maeya," she smiled, introducing her friend.

Frex smiled at the young girl. "Welcome."

"Thank you," Maeya smiled, her cheeks growing red in a blush.

"Come on," Elphaba said, showing Maeya to her room.

"Wow," Maeya exclaimed, looking around Elphaba's room. "Your room is so big."

"Thanks," Elphaba smiled, placing her bag by her desk. "Would you like a snack?"

"Sure," Maeya said, following Elphaba back to the kitchen. Nessa was sitting at the table, reading a book with a half eaten red apple in her hands. She looked up at her sister and smiled.

Elphaba smiled back as she got an apple for herself and Maeya. The two fifth graders went back to Elphaba's room and started their homework.

"Miss Elphaba?" Raven said, knocking on the door. Elphaba looked up and smiled. "Hi, Raven. Maeya, this is Raven."

"Hello," Maeya smiled.

"Hello, Miss Maeya," Raven smiled, coming into Elphaba's room and placing a silky lavender nightgown on her bed. "Do you girls need anything?"

"No, thank you. We're fine," Elphaba smiled.

Raven nodded and left the room.

* * *

Later that evening, Elphaba was sitting on her bed in her nightgown, reading her book. Maeya came into the room, wearing a deep green nightgown.

"Hi," she whispered shyly.

Elphaba looked up and smiled. She patted the area next to her, motioning for Maeya to sit next to her.

"Thanks again for inviting me. I've never had a sleepover before," she confessed.

"Neither have I," Elphaba said.

Maeya giggled. She finally had a friend. She stopped smiling when she heard Elphaba gasp. She looked over and saw Elphaba clutching her leg and biting her lip.

"Elphaba, are you alright?" Maeya asked, placing a hand on the emerald girl's shoulder.

"Y-Yes," Elphaba whispered, taking deep breaths. "I-It's just a l-leg cramp."

"Do you want me to get your father?" Maeya asked, standing up. Elphaba quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"No. Papa can't know."

"Why not?"

"Because…" Elphaba stopped. She didn't want to go back to the Emerald City for another surgery. Frex couldn't know about another leg cramp. "He just can't." The pain finally subsided and Elphaba collapsed against her pillows.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Maeya asked.

Elphaba smiled and nodded. "I'm fine. Really."


End file.
